Cyber Sleuth: A Different Tale
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: SUMMARY: What if Nokia was replaced with someone else? A young girl who was found on the streets by Mr. and Ms. Shiramine at 6 years old? She has s strange power and loves Digimon.


Welcome! To yet another Harry Potter/Digimon crossover!

Sorry if I've not been updating a lot guys, I'm really off and on when it comes to my writing moods some days I'm raring to write a lot but other days I'm just not in the mood.

So, sorry if there are slow updates but I'm taking my time with these stories plus it's a been a busy few weeks.

SUMMARY: What if Nokia was replaced with someone else? A young girl who was found on the streets by Mr. and Ms. Shiramine at 6 years old? She has s strange power and loves Digimon.

In this story, I'm replacing Nokia Shiramine with Megumi Shiramine! Or Fem-Harry in this case. She will look like the person on the story cover, she also has the outfit but her pants are black skinny jeans with 1-inch heel ankle boots in black.

Also, I don't know Nokia's age but I'm putting her at 17 it's just a guess so roll with it!

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Digimon! I only own my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: Where it all began.

 **JAPAN,**

 **JUST AFTER SUNSET**

 **SHIRAMINE HOUSEHOLD**

It was quiet for once as night fell over Japan, the city was alive with activity from night shifts to police patrolling the streets or hackers running around causing mischief.

Inside one household was a young teenage girl around the age of 17, she had long shoulder-length dark red hair which was done up in a ponytail at the moment she sat in front of her laptop. Her emerald green eyes danced across the screen as she looked for something, she had a slight tan and toned from with a nice figure that was currently covered in a pair of light purple PJ's.

This was Megumi Shiramine, a young teenage girl who loves technology, cooking, exploring, cute animals, certain sports, music, and swords. Oh, she was also a witch and technomage. More on that later, right now chat time!

"Here we go!" She said while clicking onto Happy Chat.

The screen changes to show many chat rooms but she was looking for just one, she soon found it and clicked on an icon with a face and the letters BB on it. A password box came up making her giggle and type in the password.

"Welcome!" The Happy chat said as Megumi entered the chat room.

She spent a few minutes chatting with her friends about random stuff, some of which were funny while others not so much.

"I wonder?" Megumi said out loud in thought.

Her chat avatar which was a cute red chibi kitten with a purple bow on its head moved as it spoke. Her chat name was LittleBless. After a nickname her father gave her, he use to call her his 'little Blessing' since her parents saw her as a blessing in their life it's also how she got the name Megumi.

You see, her parents couldn't have children so they adopted Megumi after they found her wandering the streets with no memories before her 6th birthday, her parents tried to find her original family but nothing came up so they took her in and gave her a loving family.

It also helped that they discovered her little gift, she smiled before shaking her head as she typed her thoughts into the chat.

"Hey, guys! Ever heard of Digimon?" She asked as the other avatars responded.

She knew what digimon were, she had a few as friends that were currently helping her with a little project she was working on.

Blue Box the host of the Chat room who looked like a boy sitting down asked: "What's this all of a sudden?"

Another avatar Old Man Fanta who looked like an old man said "You're talking about Digimon programs, right? Those dangerous programs used by hackers,"

Her friend Aioba spoke up asking "Dangerous? Dangerous how exactly?"

"They can break through security, steal data, enter password-protected forums with ease. Those programs can do all kinds of nasty things! They're behind most of the incidents that have been happening," Old Man Fanta explained.

"Wow! Digimon sounds Nuts!" LittleBless yelled as her Avatar jumped a bit. She had to keep appearances up after all.

Another Avatar named AlgerNON who looked like a yellow duck Spoke up saying "My friend got his account targeted by them! (;-;)"

"No way!" Love Crusher an apple head with a business suit said another avatar on the chat said as U-Starving who looked like a Raman soup on a body asked: "When did this happen?"

An avatar that looked like a blob called Bark Night Satan came over saying "In some areas, Digimon roam around on their own,"

"Wait a minute, Digimon can move?!" LittleBless asked while suppressing a chuckle, she got a small kick when people saw just how much she knew about Digimon.

She got her sense of humor from her father who use to do the same trick on his schoolmates, he would pretend not to know the subject before shocking them with all of his knowledge on the subject.

"It sounds like these programs have avatars kinda like monsters," Old Man Fanta said as AlgerNON jumped up and down.

"Digimon...Like 'Digital Monsters'?" He asked as Megumi typed something into the chat.

"Exactly!" She said as U-Starving spoke up.

"When did this happen, exactly?" They asked.

Before anyone could respond a ping ran out making everyone jump as a notification popped up.

' _Mr. NetNavi has logged in_ ', It read making Megumi confused wasn't this a private chat room?

Everyone's Avatar's jumped as a saw blade came from the floor and cut a hole into the ground that flipped up, a few seconds later Mr. NetNavi came into view from the hole in the floor.

"Yo! What's up people?" Mr. Navit said making everyone freak out.

"Whaaat! It's Mr. Navit!" AlgerNON yelled.

"Huh? You mean that EDEN mascot?" Love Crusher asked.

"Sorry man, no solicitations! Haha!" LittleBless tried to joke but was wondering why was here.

Old man Fanta voiced everyone's thoughts on the matter. "What the heck? Why would an EDEN official come all the way out here?" he asked.

"This is a private room y'know? Just who are you?" Blue Box asked.

"And what's with that greeting? Hardly suiting an Official," U-Starving said as they moved back a bit.

"Wait a minute, is he a hacker!?" LittleBless asked/yelled jumping a bit.

"Speak of the devil," Love Crusher said while AlgerNON moved back asking "For real!?"

"That's right! I'm Mr. Navit the hacker! I have a fantastic present for all of you! Be sure to log into EDEN tomorrow!" Mr. Navit said.

He then moved his head to the side saying "Don't forget, now! If you don't log-in, I'll hack you! Buh-bye, now!"

' _Mr. Navit has logged out_ ' A message popped up while everyone sat in silence for a few seconds.

"What the heck? Was that an actual hacker?" Old Man Fanta asked the question on everyone's mind.

"No way, dude!" LittleBless said as Love Crusher asked, "Think someone's playing a prank on us?"

Megumi sat at her laptop with many thoughts running through her head, it sounded suspicious but at the same time what if there was an event going on? She bit her lip before nodding, it was best to check it out just in case.

"It sounds fun, let's check it out!" She typed in the chat room.

After a few minutes silence, she typed in, "What? Don't tell me Y'all chicken?" She asked.

"You want to go, LittleBless? What'll you do if it's a hacker?" Blue Box asked making Megumi pause he did have a good point there.

What if it was a hacker ambush? She could call up her friends but they were busy with her project at the moment, she didn't want to worry them.

"What if it's a PR? There could be an event going on in EDEN! We won't know until we try it out," LittleBless said.

"Sounds like I can't stop you, fine, I'll come with," Blue Box said making Megumi smile.

"Thanks! Anyone else?" She asked only to watch in amusement as everyone but Aioba left in a hurry.

She watched as Aioba jumped once before saying "I'm in!"

"Awesome!" Hikari typed with a happy emoji.

The three kept chatting on into the night with topics having no real focus and a little teasing on Megumi's end, soon, Megumi called it a night and went to bed. Tomorrow she was going to EDEN to meet her friends face to face.

 **NEXT DAY**

 **EDEN- KOWLOON LV.1**

Megumi sighs as she stood in Kowloon Lv.1 like Mr. Navit had instructed, she had logged into EDEN and was about to head to the main area when she got the message from Mr. Navit to head to Kowloon LV.1, so, here she is!

The area looked a little run down and was full of big but broken toys like it had been a child's play area at one point before getting scrapped. All the same thought, why did she keep getting a nostalgic feeling? Like she had been here before?

' _Have I? I've always had trouble with my memories and some things are very faint_ ' Megumi thought as she remembered the big gaps in her memory.

Shaking her head Megumi looked around asking "Where did everyone go?"

She had met Blue Box or Atara face to face before he went off ghost hunting. Why he wanted to do that made no sense to Megumi.

"I wonder when this event starts?" Megumi asked herself while glancing at her outfit, it was her usual outfit with her phone tucked safely inside her pocket. (Look at the top for her outfit!)

Shaking her head Megumi looked around running a hand through her hair as a figure came into view, looking up she saw a red-haired girl around her age flying over. She had on a yellow shirt, black skirt, yellow thigh length socks and black shoes with her hair done into a side ponytail and blue eyes.

Megumi smiles glad that someone had arrived, she waved over to who she was guessing was Aioba as she landed a few feet away before walking over making her stop waving.

"Sorry, I'm late! I'm Ami, I go by Aiba," She said making Megumi nod.

"I'm Megumi Shiramine, I go by Light Hime online your Aioba correct?" Megumi asked getting a nod from Ami.

"Has Blue Box showed up yet?" Ami asked making Megumi frown crossing her arms.

"He was then he went off uh, ghost hunting," Megumi said rubbing her neck.

"I've heard rumors of a Pale Boy ghost or something like that, maybe that's what he went to find? I wonder if the ghost is real?" Megumi asked while holding her right elbow and a finger to the side of her chin.

"Boo!" A loud noise made both Megumi and Ami jump with yells.

"Ahh! Oh! A-Arata it's you! For a second I thought you were the pale ghost," Megumi said as she saw who snuck up on them.

Arata gave a small teasing smirk saying "Sheesh. You don't have to act all tough by coming to a place like this if you're chicken, you know,"

Megumi's cheeks flushed red with annoyance as she said "Hey! You're the one who went ghost hunting and left me here waiting for Aioba!"

"Oh, calm down Megumi," Arata said before crossing his arms as Megumi huffed at him.

"Anyhow," Arata said before turning his attention to Ami.

"We've never met here before, have we?" Arata asked making Ami nod. "I'm Arata Sanada, nice to meet you and all that,"

"Same here, I'm Ami Aiba," Ami said as Megumi crossover her arms over her waist while looking around.

"Say, where is that 'Mr. Navit' guy? Wasn't he suppose to be here too?" Megumi asked feeling a little uneasy.

"That's also why I went exploring, I thought that 'Mr. Navit' fellow who called us here might be around," Arata said making Megumi nod.

"So, you weren't ghost hunting?" Megumi asked slightly confused.

Arata turned to her saying "Well, I was doing a little of that too, but in the end, I found neither,"

He then shook his head and said "Rather, there wasn't anyone around to be found. You'd think there'd be one or two hackers in an area like Kowloon, no matter how dangerous it is,"

"That's true," Ami said sharing an uneasy look with Megumi.

A loud ringing was then heard making the trio jump, they look at the source as up on a screen popped Mr. Navit.

"So very sorry to keep you waiting! I'm Mr. Navit! I've got something for all you good boys and girls who showed up today!" He said before he started jumping up and down.

"This is the miraculous power to change the world!" He yelled as the area turned to static for a second.

Hikari gasped as something downloaded onto her digivice! She quickly opened it up to see a new program.

"W-what's this?" Megumi asked reading it over. 'Digimon capture' what that what she thought it was?

"It's hacking! We've all been hacked!" Arata said now in high alert.

"No way!" Ami said as she checked her own digivice to that she too had the program.

Megumi frowns as she closed her device, this was not something she had expected to get today! She bit her lip feeling her magic reacting to something in the area, it made her on edge.

"Whoa. This Mr. Navit fellow is no slouch! He broke through my firewall like it was nothing," Arata said looking a little peeved and annoyed.

"Digimon capture? The hacking tool that's been making the rounds as of late? That scanning tool that lets you scan digital monsters?" Megumi asked crossing her arms.

In truth, she had thought about getting the program. It was something that she thought could help her and her friends with their little project they had been working on as of late.

"Yes, how did you know?" Atara asked as Megumi hmms before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a small device. (It looks like the little robot called Ghost off the Destiny game)

The small device was white with purple accents, it shuddered slightly before turning on its blur optics coming to life as it floated up and off Megumi's hand before looking at Arata and Ami.

"Meet my little creation, I call it the Ghost bot since it can sneak around unseen like a ghost plus it doubles as an information gatherer and communication device, I'm working on adding a few more things to it," Megumi said as the little bot clicks a few times before flying around Ami.

Arata looked impressed as Ami watched the ghost bot, she reached up to poke it only for the bot to fly back to Megumi's hand and shut down.

"I love tinkering and making stuff in my spare time, my little bot is linked to my digivice it's also how I discovered this digimon capture program, speaking of which," Megumi said putting the bot away.

"I guess we can't uninstall this program can we?" Megumi asked as Ami held her chin in thought.

"No, it's protected who knows what will happen if we try to force delete it," Arata said making Megumi nod.

Ami suddenly gasped catching Arata and Megumi's attention, both looking over only to see someone vanish deeper into Kowloon.

"So that was Mr. Navit?!" Ami asked as Arata quickly jumped into action.

"Don't let him get away!" Arata yelled before giving chase leaving the two girls behind.

"Arata! Wait!" Megumi yelled before groaning in disbelief.

"Why do we need to chase him? Huh?" Megumi asked before taking note of something behind them.

"Ami look!" Megumi said turning to it with Ami who gasped at seeing the now sealed off entrance/exit.

"Who put this firewall up?!" Megumi asked before shaking her head, she reached into her pocket and sent her little bot into the air.

It chirped before flying over and scanning the wall, Megumi's digivice beeps making her pull up three screens. She looked the data over before frowning.

"It's a low-level firewall but it seems we require something to unlock it, like a key but the data doesn't say what the key is," Megumi said while closing the screen.

Her bot flew over and hung around her as she turned to Ami.

"Why don't we go after Arata? He could get into trouble," Ami said in worry making Megumi nod.

"Okay, we could also looking for another exit while we're at it, let's split up and try to find Arata first," Megumi said making Ami nod as they both turned and took off into Kowloon.

They had Arata and an exit to find, hopeful without trouble.

* * *

Done!

Hopefully doing this story and watching a walkthrough of the game gets me back into it!

I'll try and update my other Cyber sleuth stories but they might take a bit, so I'm not making any promises.

In the next chapter, Megumi runs into two digimon and Ami gets her own digimon.

Until then, Saberbladeprime signing out!


End file.
